legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chansey
Chansey is a special Normal type Pokemon. It is known very well for its healing properties. Chansey can be seen within many Pokemon Centers as assistants to Nurse Joy. It was not known if Chansey had an evolutionary stage until later Generations. In Generation II, it is discovered that Chansey can evolve into Blissey when it has a high friendship with its trainer. In Generation IV, it is discovered that it evolved from Happiny when it levels up while holding an Oval Stone in the daytime. Chansey is said to bring happiness to any who are able to catch it. Chansey is also a great healer which it why it can be seen as an assistant to Nurse Joy. Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious, they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite. Its name is a corruption of chance and chancy, considering that it is known to bring good luck and happiness to many who find it. It is also considered lucky to find one since they are not so easy to find. Its Japanese name is ラッキー Lucky, possibly for the same reason. ReBoot Multiuniverse Chansey was the hardest Pokémon Akari ever caught, and she was with her during her first day in Mainframe along with Kanga and Mr. Mime. She was quite the healer, and the defending mother while she used her lethal Egg Bombs, and constantly regenerated power to the Pokémon and the ships they were in during their first Game. Since then, her main format was the nurse who was responsible for restoring Pokémon and Sprites in times of crises. Ultimate Story Like the anime, Chansey is seen working alongside Nurse Joy as an assistant in many of the Pokemon Centers that each of them works at. Peach is also known to own a Chansey as well as Yoshi. Chansey matches Peach's caring and motherly-like characteristics. Chansey also has Yoshi's quality of having eggs on him. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Chansey resides at Lon Lon Ranch, and much like Parasect and Shuckle, she's one of the travelers best healers. As well as one of Malon's assistants managing the ranch. She let out all her fury on Ingo, too. Occasionally she'd be visited at the Fairy Fountains throughout Hyrule. She was later sent for an emergency with Malon, Shuckle, and Parasect as the Pokémon were summoned into their Poké Balls by Link who brought them on Epona to Kakariko Village where her Trainer awaited; it was thanks to them and Mewtwo who saved her life. She was lastly seen in Lon Lon Ranch when it was invaded by Peahats and soon chosen as part of the Gerudo/Pokémon army upon Namira's emergence into Hyrule. Gallery Chansey_SM_anime.png Cheryl_Chansey.png Brock_Chansey.png Jessie_Nurse_School.png Pokémon_Nurse_School_Cubone_Oddish.png Nurse_Joy_and_Chansey.png Nurse_Joy_Chansey_Sing.png Nurse_Joy_M20.png Nurse_Joy_Orange_Island_front.png PG10.png Pokémon_Center_Chansey.png Pokémon_Hills_Chansey.png Toren_Chansey.png WTP Chansey.png|Who's that Pokémon? LivinginLonLonRanch.jpg|Chansey within the corral in Lon Lon Ranch ZeldaIIsick.jpg|Chansey looking over her Trainer, Zelda II, sick in bed. WTP Chansey (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Sun and Moon edition) Fairyfountain.jpg|Chansey uses Soft-Boiled on Zelda after the final, fatal fight against Ganon. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Healers Category:Normal Type Pokemon Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Elementals Category:Non Humans Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover